


just a completely normal RWBY day

by The_Assassin_Crab



Category: RWBY
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Smut, i never wanted this, i think im using tags wrong, new to this, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Assassin_Crab/pseuds/The_Assassin_Crab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you know whats good for you dont read this one of my friends is startig out being a writer and hes just read fifty shade of grey so as you can imagine this will be horriffic but ive read it through and it isnt as bad as some others ive seen him write so read if you dare<br/>also he wanted organofflames to read this monstrosity for some reason so good luck :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a completely normal RWBY day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrganOfFlames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/gifts).



> you were warned

“weeeeeiiissss” ruby almost sang  
weiss sighed and slightly shook her head but didn't look up from her book with a sigh “yes ruby?”  
“I’m bored lets do something!”  
another sigh  
“like what?”  
“I don’t know something” ruby poked her head down over the side of her bed above weiss so all she could see was ruby's red hair and her silver eyes weiss noticed that the morning sun reflected in her eyes and they shimmered more than her energetic spark would normally make them weiss sighed folded her page and put down her book, ruby snorted back a laugh as she saw weiss was reading Blake’s “ninjas of love”   
“what ruby? Don’t look at me that way I simply wanted to know what it was about!” weiss huffed  
“sssuuuuuurrreee that’s what yang said when I found...” ruby caught herself telling a sworn secret to the suddenly interested heiress “...something?...” this of course triggered a sigh from the girl in white  
“I thought you were bored?”  
“I am weiss! I’m just trying not to be AS bored by talking to you!”  
“well suggest something the both of us may like and maybe we'll see about doing it”  
“well... breakfast would be a start?”  
“no ruby we literally just had pancakes”  
“we could... uuuuhhhh... ooh we could go see how yang and Blake are doing training with each other?”  
“you know ruby that might not be a bad idea”  
“YAAAY LETS GO!!”  
weiss chuckled slightly at ruby's enthusiasm at leaving the dorm she had always admired ruby's seemingly endless energy she was always adorable when she was happy... wait adorable? Where had that come from? Weiss shook her head and tried to maintain her hard as stone façade and tailed the bouncing girl out of the room when they got to the gym they saw that yang and Blake were on the final round of that match and they were really going at each other yang was pounding hard with ember Cecilia and Blake was forced to almost always use her hollow projections while slashing with an aura dulled gambol shroud the round ended just as Blake went in for what would have been a winning strike but having to back down at the last second she fell in a heap on yang and the two girls dissolved into hysterics. They met an unusually hyper ruby and an amused weiss outside the ring and ruby almost flew over to the two exhausted sweaty girls  
“you guys were great!! Blake was like POW and then yang was like PEW PEW then Blake-”  
“hush ruby” weiss interrupted “they are tired and don’t want to be harassed at the moment”  
ruby's smile melted and she momentarily calmed down long enough to get back to the dorm again and for yang and Blake to shower in the communal showers when they got back still dripping and slightly flushed ruby noticed she flashed weiss a look and they smirked  
“what’s that look for?” yang questioned as she realised what they meant “OH GROSS!!!”  
weiss and ruby exploded in giggles until they had no air left in their bodies and were left gasping for breath as Blake got an evil spark light up her eyes she nudged yang telling her to play along  
“oh come on yang we cant hide it forever” Blake mused in her usual monotonous voice and yang was trying to mask a look of shock and muffled laughter weiss and ruby's small laughing fits died and in their place were looks of shock, confusion and fear  
“w-what?” ruby managed  
“come on ruby you had to have noticed by now” Blake chuckled “all our “training” sessions and all the time were not in the dorm?”   
“but... yang you're not... I mean your...” weiss stuttered  
“what straight? No obviously not!” she laughed giving Blake a playful kiss on the nose and she gave a small squeak of surprise and recoiled slightly but regained her cool faster than weiss or ruby could notice “me and kitty cat here have been going for ages I am really surprised you haven’t noticed”  
“w-.. well I... but...” weiss stammered “why?” she finally spluttered   
“wait what? What do you mean?” yang asked confused  
“I mean why tell us now? It isn’t the most opportune time is it?”  
“meh its as good a time as any” Blake chuckled  
“wait...” ruby piped up deciding she had been quiet for long enough “are you guys just messing with us? I mean me and yang are sisters we tell each other almost everything!”  
“you're right ruby, ALMOST everything we can prove it if you like” yang laughed  
“wha- no you don’t have-” ruby was cut off by yang waving a hand at her and turning towards Blake giving her an evil wink and leaning in for a kiss, Blake was stunned at the advance but went with it, it was a sloppy kiss yang mashed her lips against Blake’s and poked her tongue at Blake’s lips begging for entry and once it was granted yang jammed her tongue in her mouth and beginning a battle with Blake's tongue while moaning softly they pulled back looking at each other yang having a mischievous grin plastered to her face while Blake still looked a little shocked but very content and resolved to get back at her later they looked back towards ruby an weiss and laughed, weiss was staring open mouthed having an inward battle with her eyes and mind while ruby had just looked like she had just shut down curled up into a ball and slammed her eyes shut yang and Blake just left them there laughing all the way to the food hall. Weiss was first to recover and she nudged ruby out of lock down  
“that was a sight...” weiss said slightly confused  
“that was my sister and my second best friend... I don’t think I can ever unsee that” she shuddered at the memory but recovered surprisingly quickly to change the subject “so... what’s ninjas of love about weiss?” weiss chuckled at the random subject change but was grateful for it but wasn't entirely sure if this was any better  
“umm... its about... ninjas... in love...” weiss tried to awkwardly dodge the question and stammered quickly “before you ask no i'm not telling you anything else” ruby laughed relived to have some of the tension lifted but a small idea had crept its way into her head  
“uuhh weiss?”  
“yes ruby?”  
“um, nothing it doesn’t matter” she said quickly  
“come on ruby just tell me it cant be that bad”  
“are you sure?...”  
“of course I am! I’m me remember?”  
ruby sighed and caved “ok... so... umm... ahh..” she wasn’t sure how to go about finally telling weiss how she felt after all her time at beacon she decided just to say it bluntly she took a deep breath “weiss?”  
“still here ruby”  
“weiss...”  
“are you just going to continue saying my name or are you going somewhere with this you dolt”  
ruby chuckled at the fake insult “ok. Weiss. Do you... want to...”  
“get on with it ruby”  
“DO YOU WANT TO TRY WHAT YANG AND BLAKE JUST DID?!?!” ruby almost screamed at the heiress and instantly regretted what she had just said  
“I- wha-? You- we- I-” weiss stammered her face becoming an impressive shade of red she didn’t really know how to react she knew she liked ruby in every sense she just wasn’t sure she was ready but threw all concern of caution to the wind and followed what she knew her heart wanted she took a deep breath just as ruby had  
“we can try if you would like”   
ruby's eyes lit up like fireworks and she almost pounced on weiss from her sitting position next to her and pinned the heiress to the bed and looked into her pale blue eyes and leaned down weiss knew ruby had never done this before but she has sworn the girl in red had practised somewhere the kiss was gentle but firm with ruby's hands exploring Weiss’s body making her breath hitch in her throat when ruby reached her pelvis and went back up again weiss pulled away shocked  
“ruby!”  
ruby looked heartbroken “what?”  
seeing ruby's expression weiss calmed down “I didn’t think you were capable of that!”  
“don’t you like it?”  
“I never said that!” weiss teased and brought ruby back down for another kiss and began to explore her new lover's body starting high and making her way down slowly ruby's breathing increased when weiss started to caress ruby's breast and ruby almost instantly got her revenge by running a single finger lightly across Weiss’s clit making her gasp and let out a moan when ruby stopped she glared and started kissing her neck making ruby groan weiss started undoing the clasps on ruby's beacon uniform kissing each new piece of skin that emerged when she got to ruby's bra weiss reached around her back unclasping it and letting it fall onto the bed the second weiss saw ruby's almost perfect breasts she latched onto a nipple with her mouth and started sucking and licking the sensitive skin making ruby gasp and let out a loud moan not caring who heard she was in bliss. Weiss was still undressing ruby and when she got to her underwear she slipped a hand underneath causing ruby's breath to catch in her throat weiss chuckled and took her hand away ruby tried to scowl her to death but quickly forgot about that because weiss was still attached to her nipple she stopped and looked into ruby's eyes and sat up pushing her partner off weiss stripped down to nothing and ruby took off her underwear the just looked at each other from their eyes to their breasts down to their glistening vaginas until ruby couldn’t stand it anymore she dove on weiss pinning her to Blake’s bed weiss rolled her off pinning her instead she kissed ruby's neck moving down slowly she paused at her nipple licking it slowly causing a slow contented moan to come from ruby weiss moved down further until her head was between ruby's legs weiss chuckled to herself   
“beg” she ordered  
“what?”  
“you heard me”  
“oh god weiss please I need you right now suck on my wet clit!!”  
weiss flicked out her tongue onto ruby’s clit only for a second surprised at how ruby tasted causing ruby to moan loudly  
“how badly do you want me”  
“so bad weiss oh gods”  
weiss gave in and licked a long line up her lover's slit and started sucking her clit causing ruby to scream in pure ecstasy knowing someone will have heard Weiss’s only response was to insert a finger and then another   
“OH GOD WEISS YES!!! FOR GODS SAKE FASTER!!!!”  
weiss added another finger and pumped harder and faster causing ruby to pant and moan loudly then ruby's eyes rolled back and she went rigid and weiss felt ruby's pussy clamp down around her fingers and a torrent of clear liquid shot onto Weiss’s face and in her mouth she swallowed enjoying the taste of her lover, ruby was shaking on the bed trying to recover from her orgasm when weiss leant down and shared a passionate kiss then weiss collapsed next to ruby and they both fell asleep

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!”  
the pair were awoken by Blake standing in the door looking horrified and yang looking a worrying shade of white  
“ON MY FUCKING BED?!?!?! REALLY GUYS?!?!”  
“w-were really sorry Blake we sorta forgot it was yours...”  
“WHY WERE YOU DOING THAT ANYWAY?!?!” it was at that point yang regained control of her body “Blake... not the time personally i'm happy for them and I believe I owe you some lien” yang gave a wink at her fake girlfriend and she calmed down  
“it takes forever to get the smell out” Blake half whispered  
“wait you bet on us?” ruby realised  
“nnnnn-yes” yang admitted looking anywhere but her naked sister “could you maybe um put some clothes on?”  
“ahh sorry”  
ruby and weiss hurriedly got dressed  
yang went to make lunch to take her mind off what she had just witnessed and Blake took a nap (in yang's bed as Blake's was still wet) ruby and weiss just laughed hysterically then locked eyes and shared a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i told you


End file.
